The New Warrior
by BlackJapaneseDragon
Summary: This is my first story that I have written so I would like reviews.This fanfiction is about how Bulma dies and Vegeta starts falling for a female saiyon that has just joined the Z fighters group.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z or any of the characters

Chapter1: Bulma Is Gone

In the gravity room Vegeta took a Saiyon stance and waited for his son's attack. Today, Trunks wanted to make his father proud so without hesitation the 17 year old ran towards his father forming a huge kai blast between his hands. Vegeta sensing something was coming caught the kai blast and sent it back towards his son sending him flying and hitting the back wall.

"You will have to try harder then that if you want to be as good as me!!" Vegeta stated Thinking He can't be a true Saiyon 

Within a minute Trunks got up, a maddening look in his eyes, determined to be as good as his father. Trunks' hair turned yellow as he turned Super Saiyon knowing this was the only way he was strong enough. He sent kai blast after kai blast swirling towards his father until he had no energy left to spare. After a few minutes the smoke cleared and a figure appeared, unharmed. Trunks watched in amazement as his father approached him.

"Hmf" Vegeta grunted unamused by his sons attempt to attack him.

Vegeta turned his back and walked towards the door shutting off the gravity and then exiting. Trunks sat there for the longest time thinking about how his father never told him he was proud of him. 

How come Goku always told his sons he loved them and my father doesn't even look at me? he thought as a voice interrupted him.

"Are you coming to have some lunch?" Bulma asked, amused by the expression on his face.

"Of course."

"Well, what were you doing in here, me and your father have already finished our dinners." explained Bulma with a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh.......I was just......thinking."

"Oh really, well come on it is getting cold."

* * * * *


	2. Part 2 of Chapter 1

In the kitchen, Trunks was seated and anxiously awaiting his dinner. 

"Is something wrong, you seem very quite." Bulma asked spooning out a spoonful of rice onto his plate.

"Oh nothing." Trunks stated looking down. 

"Did your father say something?" 

"Well........."

"I knew it! I know that your father can be really HARSH at times but he really doesn't mean it" Bulma yelled just loudly enough that Vegeta would hear.

"Are you going to be OK?" She asked a concerned look upon her face.

"Of course mom." he answered and began to eat his dinner.

"Well I just worry about you sometimes," 

"Oh by the way I have to run out to the grocery store, and pick up some chicken for supper tonight, don't let your father get into any mischief, OK?" Bulma asked a smile coming over her face.

"Sure whatever you say." Trunks mumbled trying not to spit out any rice.

* * * * *

Bulma had her coat on and was ready to go out the door.

"Bye, I am going to go now, I will be back soon."

"OK, mom see ya later." Trunks yelled from the kitchen, as he was still eating. Bulma closed the door behind her and headed for the car with the keys in hand. She took a final look a her house before backing down the laneway and out onto the road. Within minutes she was in the parking lot of the Taya grocery store. She opened the door and walked swiftly towards the entrance, grabbing a cart along the way.

Now what did I need again? Oh yes chicken and seasoning she thought to herself as she headed to the frozen food isle where she would locate these things. Then, BANG a noise that echoed throughout the store.

"Please get out of the building, we are being attacked." a voice came from one of the speakers located on the wall.

"Oh, No!" Bulma cried trying to run for the door, but unable, as there were alot of people shopping today. Within minutes the demon and the store that he had attacked were no more.

* * * * * * 

Meanwhile, at home Trunks had just finished eating and decided to go into the room where Vegeta was sitting to watch TV As he was getting seated a news flash came over the TV that they would never forget.

"Sorry to interrupt this broadcast but a horrific event has just taken place......" 

Trunks sat up in confusion, carefully watching the television

"I am here downtown where the Taya grocery store once stood, it was blown up by a beast just 10 minutes ago.........there are no survivors." Those words pierced at Trunks' heart as he realized his mom was in that store.

"Oh my gosh!" Trunks yelled standing up as a tear came rolling down his face.

"What is it now, sit down it was just a bunch of worthless people!" Vegeta stated turning his head back to the television.

"Don't you realize, Mom was in there!" Trunks explained bursting into tears.

"WHAT!!!" Vegeta yelled jumping out of his chair.

"This cannot be." 

* * * * *

Authors Note: Well there it is, I hope you like it please write and review and tell me what you thought.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Vegeta and Trunks In Shock

Vegeta stood in disbelief at the news that his son had just told him. He had never expected something as horrific as this to ever happen to anyone that he loved.

"Trunks are you sure she was in that store?" Vegeta asked trying to hold back his emotions.

"Yeah I'm sure, she said she was going grocery shopping for food for supper tonight, and now she is gone." Trunks said tears streaming down his face.

Vegeta couldn't comprehend that his mate was dead, so in a fit of anger he ran out the door and flew over to the spot where the Taya grocery store as the people on TV said 'once stood'. Trunks was puzzled and had know idea where his father had gone. He was simply afraid that he might do something BAD. So he proceeded towards the door ready to follow his father, when he bumped into Goku.

"Hey Trunks, what is going on?" Goku asked a puzzled look upon his face.

Trunks fell on his knees and hugged Goku.

"My mom.............my mom, she is dead." Trunks said hanging his head in sadness.

"What she....she can't be dead, what happened?" Goku asked picking Trunks up off the floor.

"She went grocery shopping and a monster destroyed the store and itself" Trunks explained trying to wipe the tears from his face.

"Where is Vegeta?" asked Goku as he looked around.

"He ran out the door just a few minutes ago."

"Do you know where he went?" 

"No, but his energy trail was headed right towards where my mom died." Trunks explained.

"Well I am going to go see what your father is doing, are you going to be OK?"

"I don't know" Trunks answered.

* * * * * 


	4. Part 2 of Chapter 2

Goku flew through the air following Vegeta's energy signal. After only a few seconds, he had located him. He was standing on the ground just in front of the ruins.

"What are you doing here Kakarot?" Vegeta asked, sensing that he was behind him.

"I am just checking to see if you are OK, and to make sure that you don't do anything stupid." Goku explained, already knowing the reaction that would come from Vegeta.

"I am fine and I am not going to do anything stupid." He stated turning towards him, an angered look upon his face.

"Now leave me alone." He said, as he jumped into the air, leaving Goku all alone.

man, he won't accept help from anyone Goku thought shaking his head, turning and also taking off in the same direction.

* * * * *

Meanwhile, back at the house Trunks was sitting in a corner looking at some old photo albums when the phone rang.

"Hello" he answered, his voice a little was a little strained because of his crying.

"Hi Trunks."

"Hi Goten, how are you doing?"

"Fine, but I am sorry to hear about your mom, my dad told me" Goten answered.

"Yeah"

"Do you want to come over ?"

"Sure" Trunks answered wiping the tears from his face

"Well see you soon, bye"

"Bye" 

Trunks hung up the phone and proceeded to the bathroom to dry his face.

How could something as terrible as this happen to my mom? That question raced through his mind time after time as he headed out the door ready to go to his friends house.

* * * * *


	5. Part 3 of Chapter 2

Vegeta flew silently through the air, knowing that Goku had followed him once again. Can't that Baka just leave me alone! Vegeta thought, an angered look taking over his face. He had finally reached his house. Floating slowly towards the ground he touched down. He ran to the door, opened it and yelled for Trunks. "Trunks where are you?" he yelled, but silence seemed to have over taken the house, so he turned around and headed for the door, once again. Just then Goku appeared.

"Kakarot can't you just leave me alone, I have just lost my mate, and my son is missing!!" Vegeta yelled, as a blood vessel popped out of his forehead.

"Trunks is MISSING" Goku said in shock.

"Well lets follow his ki and that is sure to take us right to him, are you coming?"

"Of course," Vegeta answered

"He is the only thing that I have left!!"

With that the two saiyons lept into the air following the ki of Trunks.

* * * * *


	6. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A New Warrior

The two saiyons had followed Trunks' ki all the way to Goku and Chi Chi's house. Vegeta was the first to touch down. He was in such anger that when he knocked on the door it collapsed from all of the pressure he had put on it.

"Trunks come here, RIGHT NOW!!" Vegeta yelled.

"Dad come here and look at this!!"Trunks yelled from the living room. 

What is it now he thought running into the Sons house. Goku just touched down as he saw Vegeta running into the house .

"What happened here?" Goku asked picking up the door.

"Nevermind that Kakarot come here and look at this!" Vegeta yelled.

Goku proceeded through the rooms until he came to the living room, which was crowded with all the fighters.

"We are sorry to interrupt this show but we have a breaking news story,"the man said.

"We are down here at a canyon just 10 miles outside of town, where it looks like a young woman has just been cornered by a big ugly monster, we will have more information for you during the six o'clock news."

"We have to go and save her!!"Trunks said darting towards the door.

"Goku just make sure you are back by supper time, and be carefull!"Chi Chi said as a concerned look came over her face.

"Okay, I love you bye." Goku said giving his wife a kiss on the cheek.

With that all of the z fighters walked through the rooms and out what once was a door and flew off.

* * * * *


	7. Part 2 of Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Thanks to all who have reviewed you have given me inspiration to keep going with this story!!

Once at the canyon the Z fighters touched down and hid behind a rock so they could make a plan.

"Okay I will go defeat the monster and rescue her," Goku suggested but was rudely interrupted.

"NO!! Kakarot let me go!" Vegeta said pushing him out of the way and making his way down to the woman in distress.

"Man, he sure wants to be a hero today, and that will be a first!!" Krillin said a smile making its way over his face.

* * * * * 

Authors Note: Well there it is, please review and tell me if you like it so far.


End file.
